What About Us? (Discontinue)
by Waan Mew
Summary: Hinata yang sakit, dan Gaara yang menyakitinya perlahan tanpa pernah ia sadari. [GAAHINA FANFICTION] RNR, PLEASE :)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Genre :** High School love,drama, friendship

 **Rated** : T

 **Warning :**

 **AU!, Typo** (s)

 **.**

 _Present~_

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang perempuan bersurai kebiruan berkali-kali menatap lelaki di hadapannya, ia menahan air mata yang sudah siap tumpah kapan saja. Tapi ia tidak akan melakukannya, karena itu terlalu lemah. Ia tidak ingin lemah di hadapan Gaara.

Orang bilang perpisahan adalah awal dari perpisahan baru, jadi sebaiknya jangan terlalu lama terpuruk pada masa lalu. Tapi apa yang harus Hinata lakukan agar ia tidak ingin kembali lagi ke sana? Masa lalu menyimpan banyak hal, baik kebahagiaan maupun rasa sakit, semuanya ada di sana.

Mau tidak dipikirkan pun, Hinata tetap memikirkannya hingga saat ini.

"Apa kabar, Hinata?"

Hinata tidak pernah berharap hari ini akan datang.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa semudah itu bagimu mengucapkan apa kabar."

Gaara tidak menjawab, ia membuang muka. Bunga yang ia siapkan dibalik tubuhnya ia pegang erat. Mungkin ide memberi bunga di pertemuan pertama bukan pilihan yang bagus.

"Aku minta maaf."

"Sudah ku bilang tadi malam, aku tidak menerima maafmu."

Gaara meraup wajahnya, ia benci pada situasi ini. Tapi untuk beberapa alasan, ia tetap diam, karena ia tahu siapa yang salah di sini.

"Kenapa? Boleh aku tahu alasannya?"

Hinata membalik tubuhnya, bersiap pergi. "Kalau kau sendiri tidak tahu salahmu dimana, lantas untuk apa kau minta maaf? Bukankah itu tidak ada gunanya sama sekali?"

Gaara mengernyitkan dahi, bingung. Pesan yang ia terima malam tadi berbunyi _'Kenapa minta maaf? Memangnya apa salahmu?'_

Gaara salah sangka, ia pikir pertanyaan itu berarti tidak ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan lagi. Ia pikir Hinata perlahan bisa memaafkan kesalahannya di masa lalu.

Terlalu lama berpikir, Gaara mendapati dirinya berdiri di bawah pohon sendirian. Ia duduk sendiri di taman kota yang ramai ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata membuka pintu rumahnya sempoyongan, ia bahkan hampir terduduk di depan pintu tadi kalau saja kunci yang ia cari-cari di dalam tas tidak segera ketemu.

Masuk ke dapur, Hinata segera meneguk air mineral sebanyak mungkin. Ia sesak napas, ia tidak mengharapkan Gaara akan benar-benar nekat untuk mendatanginya di taman kota. Hinata sedang melukis tadi, ia berharap bisa membuang jauh-jauh rasa bosan yang tiba-tiba melanda. Tapi dengan kurangajarnya Gaara menemukannya, lelaki itu masih bisa melacak lokasinya lewat gps.

"Aku benci sekali padamu, Gaara-kun."

Hinata tiba-tiba terduduk, tangannya menyentuh lantai keramik yang dingin. Memori lama menguar di kepalanya, ingatan yang sudah ia atur dengan segala daya upaya, bahkan ia sudah memohon untuk dibantu dengan hipnosis, tapi dokter tidak menyarankannya sama sekali.

Anehnya, lelaki itu justru datang dengan kepercayaan diri yang membuncah hingga menghancurkan Hinata.

Ingatan itu datang kembali, tentang Gaara yang memarahinya karena ia mengira lelaki itu menjelek-jelekannya di hadapan semua temannya. Hinata kira, Gaara selalu menertawakannya ketika ia tidak ada.

Ya memang sih, Hinata sendiri tidak tahu apa yang membuat berpikir demikian.

 _"Kenapa kau harus mempermalukanku begitu di depan teman-temanmu?" Gaara berteriak di muka Hinata._

 _"Apa? Aku tidak melakukan apapun."_

 _"Telingaku masih bekerja dengan baik, aku dengar kau bilang ke mereka kalau aku hobi mengumbar aib orang lain, bukan? Itukah kenapa mereka takut saat aku duduk di dekat mereka?"_

 _"Kau sendiri memang tidak berpikir punya salah? Kau memang menjelekkanku di depan semua orang yang kau temui, bukan?" Hinata balik membentak Gaara._

 _Hati Gaara mencelos. "Atas dasar apa kau menuduhku begitu, Hinata?"_

 _"Aku melihatnya! Aku lihat kau selalu tersenyum mengejek ke arahku ketika aku baru saja kembali dari toilet, atau darimanapun, entahlah." Hinata mengacak rambutnya._

 _"Tidakkan kau pikir sudah seaneh apa dirimu ini? Cobalah bercermin sekarang." Gaara menarik tubuh Hinata ke depan cermin yang berada di ruang tamu rumahnya._

 _"Lihatlah seperti apa orang gila ini sedang menatap hidupnya yang suram. Rambut kusam, kantung mata terlalu gelap, dan wajah yang berjerawat."_

 _Gaara melepaskan cengkeramannya dari pundak Hinata. "Uh, dasar gila. Sebenarnya kau pernah mandi atau tidak sih?"_

 _Hinata masih memandangi pantulan dirinya di depan cermin. "Aku semakin percaya kau benar-benar menjelekkanku ke temanmu, sama seperti yang kau lakukan sekarang."_

 _Gaara tiba-tiba saja tertawa. "Wah, benar-benar." Tangannya ia letakkan tepat di depan wajah._

 _"Dasar perempuan maniak halusinasi. Aku hanya ngobrol biasa dengan teman-temanku, tidak sekalipun membicarakanmu."_

 _Hinata menangis kala Gaara menatapnya remeh. "Perempuan sakit sepertimu harusnya dirawat, bukannya berkeliaran seorang diri."_

Hinata juga akhirnya mengingat kembali hari dimana ia mencoba melakukan percobaan bunuh diri di masa mengerjakan bab terakhir tugas akhirnya kala itu. Orang-orang benar, mahasiswa tingkat akhir itu tidak sebaiknya mempunyai pacar, karena stress yang didapatkan pasti dua kali lipat.

Itu sudah berlalu 2 tahun, tapi Hinata tidak akan pernah lupa. Ia tahu ia sakit, depresi sejak kedua orang tuanya bercerai dan memilih untuk memiliki pasangan baru masing-masing. Di sini, di rumah ini hanya tinggal Hinata seorang yang tersisa.

Walaupun uang bulanan masih rajin kedua orangtuanya transfer, tapi fakta bahwa Hinata hidup seorang diri tidaklah mudah. Ia butuh dorongan agar tetap hidup, ia butuh pegangan. Tapi, saat dimana ia membutuhkan semua itu, semua orang menghilang satu persatu.

10 tablet obat yang entah sejak kapan ada di atas kulkas Hinata buka satu persatu, ia menaruh semuanya itu dalam satu genggaman tangan. Dengan gemetaran, ia terus-terusan memandangi obat-obatan itu.

Ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang mengatakan _"aku tahu kau tidak punya keberanian sebanyak itu untuk mati"_. Bukannya takut, Hinata justru emosi mendengarnya, ia bahkan hampir membalas makian pada suara tanpa wujud itu.

"Aku berani melakukannya, aku tidak takut. Aku akan menelan semua ini sekaligus. Lihatlah!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gaara memandangi Hinata yang sekarang terbaring koma di rumah sakit. Hatinya sakit melihat apa yang terjadi di hadapannya. Orang yang ia cintai, orang yang menderita sendirian, kini semakin sengsara karena tak ada satupun yang menolongnya.

Tadi Gaara berrencana mengejutkan Hinata dengan datang ke rumah gadis itu, karena mungkin membobol rumah orang tidak terlalu salah, apalagi kalau itu rumah mantan pacarmu sendiri. Iya, itu yang diyakini Gaara. Tapi begitu membuka pintu, ia justru menemukan Hinata terkapar di lantai.

Sungguh, Gaara masih lebih baik melihat Hinata memukulnya atau meneriakinya berkali-kali daripada seperti ini.

Dulu Hinata pernah bercerita padanya bahwa dua bulan belakangan ia rajin konsultasi ke psikiater. Gadis itu bilang setiap malam bermimpi buruk hingga selalu merasa ingin kabur ketika akan tertidur, juga kerap kali merasa bersalah atas perceraian orang tuanya.

Tapi Gaara yang bodoh dan tidak tahu apa-apa justru memaki Hinata bahkan sampai mengungkit lukanya. Bodoh sekali Gaara ini, akan lebih baik kalau saat ini dialah yang terbaring tanpa kesadaran total di ranjang rumah sakit.

Jangan Hinata.

Dia sudah sangat menderita.

Tapi apa yang bisa Gaara lakukan sekarang? Selain menatapi Hinata, tidak ada yang bisa ia perbuat. Bahkan ibu Hinata yang kini tengah menangis meraung di sebelah ranjang sambil menggenggam erat tangan putrinya tidak bisa ia tenangkan.

"Gaara, sebaiknya kau pulang. Ini sudah malam. Besok kau kerja, kan?" Ayah Hinata menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Sebentar lagi, paman. Saya ingin melihatnya bangun."

Ayah Hinata menggeleng keras. "Tenang saja. Kalau dia bangun, kami akan langsung meneleponmu. Lagipula mana mungkin kami tidak mengabarimu, kau pacarnya kan?"

Gaara tersenyum kikuk mendengarnya, bingung harus menjawab apa.

Bilang iya, tapi nyatanya sudah putus. Mau bilang tidak, tapi Gaara belum siap digebuki paman paruh baya ini.

"Eh, ya… baiklah saya permisi pulang dulu. Besok saya ke sini lagi."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Halo, lama tak jumpa. Apa kabar kalian?

Maaf aku belum lanjutin 2 fanfik yang masih _on-going_. Maaf sekali, aku bukannya lupa, tapi aku lagi sibuk skripsi, hehehe. *padahal ngoceh mulu di wp*

Karena ada yang ngingetin untuk update, aku pikir memang sebaiknya segera meng-update fanfik yang terlantar itu. But, karena aku belum ada ide, aku kasih yang baru dulu deh. :)

Doakan semoga tidak terlalu lama updatenya, dan fanfik lain juga selesai. :)

See ya cinta-cintaku :*


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Genre :** Romance,drama

 **Rated** : T

 **Warning :**

 **AU!, Typo** (s)

 **.**

 _Present~_

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata tengah memotong poninya seorang diri di depan cermin. Bermodalkan gunting dan sisir rambut yang ia miliki, dan juga sapu yang akan ia gunakan untuk membersihkan potongan rambut yang berserakan nanti.

Hari ini hari minggu, dan karena seorang kenalan mengajaknya bertemu, Hinata memberanikan diri untuk membenahi sedikit penampilannya. Kesan pertama harus manis, bukan?

Itulah yang ibunya ajarkan dulu, saat Hinata baru saja menginjak bangku sma. Saat masa-masa pubertas yang membuatnya sering sekali bercerita panjang lebar pada ibunya, membicarakan laki-laki yang sering memperhatikannya, atau bahkan hanya tentang pertemanan yang kadang akur kadang tidak.

Ah, dia jadi sedih mengingatnya.

Gaun terbaik yang Hinata miliki juga sudah terpajang rapi di dekat lemari, sudah ia seterika. Sepasang _flat shoes_ juga sudah ada tepat di depan kamar, akan langsung ia kenakan saat selesai bersiap-siap nanti.

Dengan tangan gemetar akibat memegang gunting di depan wajah, Hinata mengambil ponselnya. Ia memeriksa pesan yang sudah 30 menit lalu ia balas, ingin mengecek sekali lagi apakah benar waktu janjian mereka sungguhan pukul 10.00 yang mana masih satu setengah jam lagi, karena siapa tahu ia terlambat.

Senang? Tentu saja Hinata senang. Tapi untuk seorang penderita depresi, kalian tidak akan menemukan kebahagiaan yang terpancar di bola matanya, tidak seperti orang-orang normal kebanyakan. Rasa sedih juga sama saja. Tidak ada hal yang benar-benar membuat bahagia ataupun sangat sedih, segalanya datar-datar aja.

Tapi acara ketemuan ini cukup membuat nyali Hinata makin tertantang. Dia belum pernah berkencan sebelumnya, dan ia juga tidak tahu caranya mencintai seseorang. Jadi sembari memotong poni, ia berpikir… apakah ketampanan orang itu yang akan membuatku suka padanya? Ataukah suaranya? Ah, mungkin gaya bicaranya yang terkesan dewasa.

Hinata diam-diam tersenyum sendiri.

Tapi tak lama, karena pikira-pikiran lain dengan jahatnya menjajah kebahagiaan yang baru saja Hinata rasakan. Sakit di kepalanya tiba-tiba menyerang, dan kedua bola matanya tertuju pada gunting yang sedang ia pegang.

 _'Bagaimana kalau orang itu tidak menyukaimu?'_

 _'Bagaimana kalau setelah bertemu, dia langsung membencimu? Kau kan jelek.'_

Gerakan tangan Hinata memotong poni yang sudah separuh terhenti, ia memegang wajahnya yang benar-benar biasa saja. Iya, Hinata tahu dia cantik, tapi mungkin tidak secantik dan semenarik perempuan kota kebanyakan. Apa yang ia punya untuk menarik perhatian kenalannya itu nanti?

Tidak ada. Jelas tidak ada.

 _'Kebahagiaan di dunia itu tidak pernah ada, maka cepatlah kau tusukkan gunting itu ke matamu.'_

Hinata meneguk ludahnya, pelan-pelan ia angkat gunting di tangan dan ia taruh di depan mata.

 _'Kebahagiaan abadi hanya ada di akhirat, maka cepatlah mati.'_

 _'Jangan lakukan itu Hinata! Pikirkan masa depanmu!'_

 _'Tidak ada masa depan untuk Hinataku sayang, cepatlah pergi dari dunia ini dan cari kebagiaan yang abadi!'_

Perdebatan yang tiba-tiba menyergap kepalanya membuat Hinata makin pusing. Ia lantas membuang gunting yang ada di tangannya.

Hinata terduduk di lantai, ia memegangi telinganya sambil berteriak kencang.

"Siapa itu? Siapa yang berbicara di kepalaku? Ku mohon pergilah!"

Hinata tahu tidak ada siapapun di rumah ini, dan ia juga paham tidak akan ada tetangga yang menengoknya selepas ia berteriak, karena hal itu sudah biasa terjadi. Orang-orang sudah paham atas keadaannya yang memburuk, tapi beberapa yang jahat menganggapnya gila.

Tapi nyatanya teriakan Hinata efektif, karena dalam sekejap suara-suara itu tidak terdengar lagi.

Setelahnya, Hinata mengacak rambutnya berkali-kali, frustasi dengan diri sendiri. Jantungnya tak mau berhenti berdentum kuat, tangannya berubah dingin. Baiklah, ini mulai menakutkan. Hinata hanya seorang diri di rumah, ia tidak memiliki siapapun untuk dijadikan pegangan.

Di saat semua perasaan takut perlahan mereda, Hinata akan selalu berusaha menelepon kedua orang tuanya, meski ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa keduanya sudah tidak punya waktu untuknya lagi.

Ketika orang yang kalian sayangi sudah memiliki prioritas baru, maka kehadiran kalian tidaklah membantu sama sekali di hidup mereka. Meskipun menyakitkan, tapi memang benar bahwa kalian sudah tidak punya tempat lagi di hati mereka.

Pada akhirnya, Hinata segera men-dial nomor Gaara, meminta kenalannya itu untuk mempercepat waktu pertemuan mereka.

"Gaara, bisakah kau mengantarku saat pulang nanti?"

 _"Tentu saja Hinata, bahkan kalau kau ingin aku menjemputmu ke rumah, aku akan ke sana dalam lima menit."_

Ah, beginikah rasanya dipedulikan?

"Bo-bolehkah?"

 _"Tentu, beritahu aku alamatmu."_

"Tapi Gaara, kenapa kau mau menjemputku?"

 _"Karena aku yang mengajakmu bertemu, mungkin?"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini sudah 12 jam sejak Hinata koma, tapi belum ada tanda-tanda perempuan itu akan sadar. Sebetulnya efek 10 tablet obat tidaklah terlalu berbahaya, dan harusnya Hinata sudah sadar saat ini. Hanya saja, 3 jam lalu, ketika mata Hinata terbuka untuk pertama kalinya sejak dinyatakan overdosis, perempuan itu menenggak beberapa pil pereda nyeri yang ibunya simpan di dalam tas.

Dokter frustasi dengan Hinata, ibunya menangis semakin keras ketika bangun, menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena ceroboh dan membuat anaknya tidur makin lelap dalam kesengsaraan. Ia harusnya tahu bahwa Hinata sudah sering memeriksa isi tasnya bahkan sejak dia masih belia.

Gaara menatap ngeri ibu Hinata yang berulang kali memukul kepalanya sendiri dari luar pintu. Entah sudah berapa liter air mata yang wanita itu lelehkan di samping putrinya yang sedang tertidur lelap di bawah pengaruh obat.

Gaara tahu semua itu dari ayah Hinata yang terduduk di kursi depan kamar rawat, laki-laki paruh baya itu bahkan hanya bisa tertunduk tanpa berani menenangkan mantan istrinya yang heboh menangis sejak tadi.

Mungkin saja kalau suami baru ibu Hinata ada di sini, keadaan wanita itu akan sedikit lebih baik. Tapi karena Gaara sudah dewasa, ia tahu pasti kedatangan tamu tak diundang hanya akan semakin memperparah kondisi mental si pasien yang koma lagi saat ini.

Ia bahkan sekarang hanya bisa meyakinkan ayah Hinata untuk membawa mantan istrinya itu keluar dari rumah sakit, untuk pulang. Ia sendiri berjanji akan menjaga Hinata sampai perempuan itu sadar total, dan tidak akan ada lagi kejadian buruk yang menimpa.

Gaara berjanji.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Aduh maaf, malah ngelanjutin yang ini. Aku masih stuck dengan ini fanfik yang lama itu, hehehe. Efek kelamaan dianggurin kali ya. :(

Fanfik ini nantinya akan penuh dengan flashback, dan sedikit alur maju untuk bagian keadaan Hinata selama di rumah sakit. Alur maju-mundur gituw, jadi jangan bingung yaaa~

Terima kasih yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca fanfik ini dan juga yang sudah mereview, aku terharu. Akan ku usahakan apdet cepet karena idenya masih fresh. :')


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Genre :** Romance,drama

 **Rated** : T

 **Warning :**

 **AU!, Typo** (s)

 **.**

 _Present~_

 **.**

 **.**

Satu _cup_ kopi disodorkan Gaara pada Hinata yang sedang duduk sendirian di bangku taman. Hinata menerimanya dengan tatapan kosong, tidak tahu kenapa pada pukul 12 siang sudah harus minum kopi yang uapnya masih mengepul. Harusnya ia banyak-banyak minum air mineral agar pikirannya jernih, tapi Gaara bilang badannya dingin dan menggigil.

Ini lucu, karena ia harus bercerita tentang hidupnya di pertemuan pertamanya dengan seseorang yang baru ia anggap kenalan.

"Jadi, kau hidup sendiri di rumah sekarang?"

"Iya."

"Tidak ada yang menemanimu? Mereka tidak pernah datang untuk berkunjung?"

"Jarang sekali, setelah bercerai ku rasa mereka sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing."

Gaara mengangguk-angguk paham. "Eum, maaf menanyakan ini, tapi… apa mereka tetap mengirimimu uang? Kau kan masih kuliah."

Tidak merasa tersinggung sama sekali, Hinata terus menjawab semua rasa penasaran Gaara akan keluarganya. Masalah keluarga yang awalnya sangat menyakitkan untuk diterima, tapi bisa ia ceritakan dengan mudah ke orang asing.

"Tapi bukankah uang saja tidak cukup? Semua orang butuh kehadiran keluarga agar tidak kesepian."

Iya, Hinata pun tahu akan hal ini. Tapi mengelem kembali vas yang sudah pecah tidak akan membuatnya nampak baru lagi, bukan?

Orang tua yang sudah berpikir dengan matang untuk berpisah, tidak akan semudah itu berrencana kembali lagi. Yang orang tua tahu hanyalah, anak kecil seperti Hinata hanya perlu mengerti dan menerima, tidak perlu memikirkan konsekuensi yang akan ia terima dan orang-orang sekitar.

Mungkin saja para tetangga akan membicarakan keluarganya dari belakang, atau mungkin saja kondisi mentalnya yang sebentar lagi masuk level tidak bisa tertolong akan membuat mereka tertawa terbahak.

Ini bukan yang Hinata mau, ia ingin keluarganya utuh. Tapi dalam beberapa alasan, ia pikir pertemuannya dengan Gaara mungkin adalah sebuah takdir. Apabila harapannya pada keluarga sudah tidak ada, maka ia akan membuat harapan baru bersama Gaara.

Ia yakin Gaara akan menolongnya.

Sejauh ini Gaara nampak seperti lelaki baik-baik.

"Jahat sekali ya orang dewasa, mungkin kalau kita sakit parah baru mereka mau menanyakan keadaan kita." Gaara tertawa setelahnya, bermaksud menghibur Hinata yang masih trauma akan tindakannya tadi sebelum pertemuan ini berlangsung.

"Sungguh? Itu bisa membantu?" Tanya Hinata yang justru penasaran.

Gaara menggeleng. "Jangan kau lakukan, aku hanya bercanda saja. Eh sebentar, ponimu berantakan."

Hinata merasakan hembusan napas Gaara di depan wajahnya bersamaan dengan tangan lelaki itu yang sedang merapikan poni miliknya yang berantakan tersapu angin. Ada rasa yang menggelitik dalam hati Hinata ketika wajah Gaara hanya berjarak beberapa senti di depannya.

"Ada potongan rambut di bawah matamu, apa kau memotong rambut sendiri?"

Hinata mengangguk lucu. Akhirnya ada yang menanyakan hal berguna, dan karena poni pendek adalah maha karyanya sendiri, ia jadi senang ditanyai begitu.

"Gaara,"

"Ya?"

"Apa kau ada acara nanti malam?"

Gaara menggeleng. "Kenapa? Kau mau diantarkan ke suatu tempat?"

Hinata menggeleng. "Aku masih takut dengan suara-suara itu, bisakah kau menemaniku sebentar?"

Sebuah senyuman tulus tersungging di bibir si surai merah. "Tentu."

Sejak saat itu Hinata tahu, mungkin seminggu lagi atau malah sebulan lagi, ia tetap akan mengiyakan apabila Gaara memintanya jadi pacar. Lagipula, ia belum pernah bisa sepercaya ini pada orang lain sejak dikhianati orang tuanya sendiri.

Memilih mengisolasi diri terlalu lama bukan hal yang bagus, karena masa mudanya akan terlewat tanpa pernah bertemu hal yang menyenangkan di kehidupan yang singkat ini. Hinata juga ingin belajar caranya berbahagia.

Tanpa sadar waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore yang artinya Hinata hanya akan menghabiskan waktunya dengan tidur-tiduran di atas sofa sambil menikmati kartun sore di televisi. Sebuah bantal di genggamannya tidak pernah ia lepas saking fokusnya pada tontonan yang sudah ia sukai sejak masa kanak-kanak.

Gaara akan datang 15 menit lagi, dan Hinata sudah mengantisipasinya dengan membuka sedikit pintu depan. Siapa tahu dia ketiduran atau apa, jadi Gaara bisa langsung masuk saja tanpa perlu mengetuk pintu berulang kali.

Bicara soal Gaara, ia jadi teringat perkataan lelaki itu soal _'harus sakit parah dulu baru orang lain bisa peduli'_. Apakah itu benar-benar bisa membuat orang tuanya datang dan menyayanginya lagi seperti dulu?

Hinata tidak apa kalau harus kesakitan, selama itu bisa membuat segalanya kembali seperti semula, ia akan lakukan apa saja.

Jadi, ia pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil pisau. Ada beberapa jenis pisau yang ibunya tinggalkan, dan diantara beberapa itu ada yang sudah berkarat. Baguslah, rasa sakitnya pasti akan lebih terasa.

Tapi dapur terlalu gelap untuk menggoreskan pisau ke bagian-bagian tertentu di tubuhnya, dan lampu di sana memang sudah mati sejak dua hari yang lalu. Hinata belum menggantinya dengan yang baru karena tidak tahu caranya.

Dengan kepercayaan diri yang sedang berlimpah ruah, Hinata kembali ke ruang tamu, berharap bisa dapat cahaya yang lebih membantu mempercepat proses menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Tapi pisaunya terjatuh saat seseorang bersurai merah berdiri di depan dapur dengan mata membelalak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Hinata?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gaara memandangi wajah Hinata yang tertidur pulas, sesekali ia usap pipi gadis itu yang putih dan mulus. Andai Hinata bangun sekarang, ia ingin segera mencium pipinya dan memberi kata-kata penyemangat agar ia cepat melupakan hal-hal menyakitkan di masa lalu.

Orang tua Hinata sudah pulang. Gaara yang sedikit memaksa tadi. Ia merasa tidak tega saja saat raungan kesedihan ibu mantan kekasihnya ini harus didengar perawat dan dokter yang berkali-kali datang untuk mengecek kondisi Hinata.

Ia agaknya juga marah pada orang tua Hinata yang benar-benar hanya datang saat segalanya sudah berubah jadi makin buruk, tapi ia bisa apa? Menyalahkan mereka juga bukan kapasitasnya.

Di sini posisinya hanya mantan pacar. Hubungan mereka dulu juga belum sampai pada tahap terlalu jauh, karena mereka masih kuliah saat itu.

"Hinata, ayo bangun."

"Kau harus kembali, semua orang menunggumu."

Ia bicara begini karena memang tadi beberapa teman Hinata datang untuk menjenguk, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Kiba, Sai, dan Shikamaru. Mereka bahkan membawa beberapa buah tangan tadi.

Sejenak Gaara berpikir, mungkin Hinata terlalu terbawa suasana saat ia bilang tidak ada lagi orang yang peduli padanya. Semua teman ada untuk memberinya semangat, bahkan dirinya sendiri masih di sini untuk menunggu sampai gadis di depannya ini sadar.

Mungkin perpisahan orang tuanya yang masih tidak bisa ia terima berimbas ke masalah lain.

"Hinata, jangan tidur terlalu lama. Aku merindukanmu. Maafkan aku, semuanya tidak akan ku ulangi lagi."

Sebulir air mata keluar dari manik Hinata, dan Gaara makin teriris melihatnya. Jujur saja ia terkejut bahwa saat ini Hinata tengah merespon ucapannya, tapi ia juga merasa sangat sedih karena mantan kekasihnya ini pasti sedang kesakitan di alam lain sana.

Entah sampai kapan ia akan bertahan dengan keadaan ini.

"Kembalilah Hinata, ku mohon."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **A/N:** Jangan suka percaya sama orang yang suka ngobral janji kek saya ya, biasanya ga bisa dipercaya. Hkhkhk~

Tunggakan fanfik saya malah jadi 3 begini, dan belum bisa diatasi semua. Saya terbiasa cuma bisa fokus sama satu kerjaan, gimana dong ini. -_- nanti rantai 7 aku lanjut abis lebaran aja yak, sekalian sama poker face.

Aku ndak akan janji lagi, tapi bakal aku usahain. Hehehe

 **.**

 **.**

 **Untuk yang belum aku balas reviewnya kemarin**

 **sqchn** : menyakiti diri sendiri memang kejam, tapi ketika orang lain ikut menderita karenanya, ada rasa senang dalam diri orang sakit itu. *teori bodor jangan ditiru* wkwkw

 **ameyukio2** : terimakasih iyaaa, ini sudah dilanjut, sudah 3 chapter malah, hehehe.

 **dwika29** : aduh kamu kok terlalu memuji gitu sih dek, padahal ceritaku aja jarang yang baca *padahal dalam hati seneng*. Tapi terima kasih banyak, komenmu mood buster sekali buatku, dan terima kasih sudah baca semua karyaku, ndak nyangka aku tuh. :D

neko : bentar, aku ndak paham maksud komenmu :D tapi terimakasih sudah mampir. Aku usahakan cepat update lagi.

Terima kasih semuanya, 3


End file.
